Diabolik Lovers -Fairy Tail Style-
by Queene Rose
Summary: Jude gives Lucy to a family that is run by vampires.Wend she gets to the mansion, Lucy meet 8 brothers. She knows two of them...Gray,who is like a brother to her, and Natsu,her best friend.What will happen from now on?Will she survive or will she die by running out of blood?there Nalu,Graylu,Lolu,Stincy,Lalu,jelu,rolu & galu
1. Chapter 1

Lucy was sitting in a limousine with her bags laying on the floor. She has been starring at the window since she got inside the limousine, with a sad expresion.

"How could he..." she whisper softly while moving her gaze to her bags. "How could Father send me to another family? Did he hated my presence that much?" a tear run down left eye.

She grip the necklace that was around her neck. It was a small golden key chain, that her mother gave her wend she had 6 years old. "Mother... Ever since you pass away, father has change from better to worst."

"Miss heartfilia...Sorry to interrupt, but we're getting close to our destination." Say the Butler that was driving the limousine.

Lucy look at him with a poker face. "thanks for informing me, Capricorn"

Capricorn look at her from the mirror and send a small smile toward her "I'm gonna miss you, Miss Heartfilia... Everyone is gonna miss you, even aquarius is gonna miss you"

"I'm gonna miss you all too, except for father" Lucy turn her gaze back at the window. "Why is this place so creepy?"

"From what Mister heartfilia said...The owner of the place has a different culture than ours. We have arrive at our destination Miss" Capricorn say while pulling the limousine to the gates.

Lucy gulp while staring at the mansion with her eyes wide open. The mansion is as big as her old home, the style of the building is a little Gothic, but it still was magnificent.

Capricorn open the door of the limousine and lucy came out of the car, Capricorn takes out her backpack and suitcase for her. They look at each other and made a small smile.

"Well... I guess this is it" Lucy say

"It was a pleasure serving you, Lucy-sama" Capricorn gives her one last bow.

"You were an excellent Butler, capricorn."

"take care" Capricorn enter the limousine and drives off.

Lucy look at the direction where the limousine drive off and chucklesca little. "I will try..." She turns around and knock on the door. Lucy waited a minute for her to knock on the door again, but this time she made it a little louder.

The door open an a guy with blue hair appear from the door. He had a tattoo on his right cheek that is close to his eye. He was weaking a blue shirt with a white jacket and his pants were grey "May I ask what's you're business?" he asked while eyeing her suspiciously.

"Um, Im Lucy heartfilia... The daughter of Jude" she smile nervously at him.

"So you're the girl that Jose mention...Huh?" he look at her from head to toe. "You are nothing special... I wonder why... "He stared at her for a little more, until he walks back into the mansion living the door open. The guy stop walking and turn to look at her again. "What are you standing there for? come inside and close the door"

Lucy glare at him and does what he said. "Can you tell me you're name?"

"The name is Jellal Fernandez. The second eldest of my brothers" He say while staring at her directly in the eye.

Lucy bow her head a little. "Nice to meet you, Jellal"

"What is this smell? ...a girl?" The voice came from the second floor.

Lucy look up and saw two guys staring down at her. One has light blond hair with blue eyes,he has a scar on his forehead. He is wearing a grey t-shirt and some blue pant. The other one has black hair that was covering on of his red eyes. He is wearing a black shirt and grey pant

"This is the girl that Jose mention" Jellal look at sting. "Don't cause any trouble sting"

Sting ignore the comment and look at Lucy " This is the girl, huh?" In a blink of an eye sting was standing behind Lucy. "Not what I expected"

Lucy jump and turn around quickly. "How did you get there so fast.?"

Sting raise one of his eye brown in amuse. "You dont know? Well... They say that blond people are dumb" He say with a chuckle

A vein pop out of her forehead. "Excuse me?! what did you just say?" she angrily speak to him.

"Sting, i better take you're words back if i wear you" Say the black hair man who was no standing right beside her.

Sting raise one of his eye brown at him. "Huh! why should I, rogue?"

"Cause you just called yourself dumb" Rogue say with his usual poker face.

"Well... he is dumb" Jellal remark, earning a glare from Sting.

"Oi! How dare you insult the great and powerfull sting eucliffe?" Sting yell at him.

Jellal send him a smirk "I'm not insulting you, I'm just saying the true." Lucy giggles at this.

"What's so funny blondie?!" Sting glare at her.

"Oi! Can you fucking shut up!You're stupid voice annoy the fuck out of me!" Came another black guy with red eyes, but this one has a lot of piercing. He was wearing a white bandana on his hair, a black shirt and green pant.

Sting walk pass Lucy and glare at the guy. "What the hell! Your voice is the one that is annoying."

The guy punch the wall really hard, making a hole on the wall. "HUH! Are you looking for a fight you damn kid?!"

"Gajeel! Didn't I tell you to stop making hole on the wall" Say Jellal while glaring at him.

"Shut up Fernandez! This has nothing to do with you!" Gajeel barks at him.

"So noisy..."

Lucy turn around and saw a big muscular guy with blond hair and has blue eye. He is wearing a violet shirt and some grey pant. he has a giant coat hanging around his shoulders. He is lying on the couch, with some weird looking headphones on his ears.

"Laxus, you're the eldest so please control them" Jellal say with a glare.

"That just to bothersome... Beside that why you're the second eldest. You job is to control those morons" Laxus said while closing his eyes.

"what did you just call me?!" Yell Gajeel and Sting at the same time.

"Urg... how noisy you idiots are..." Laxus frown.

Suddenly the front door open violently earning everyone attention. Three guys walk into the mansion... One has pink hair, the other also have black hair and the other had brown hair. The pink and black guy have their forehead connected while glaring at each other, the other one was fixing his glass.

 _'wait... I know those 2'_ though Lucy while her eyes widen.

"Hey popsickles! can you stop tripping in the car!" yell Natsu

"Then why don't you control your damn motion sickness, Flamebrain!" Yell Gray back at him.

"That will never happen..." Loke say and his eyes land on Lucy. "Uh? why is there a hot girl in our mansion?" by this statement, Natsu and Gray stop fighting and look at where loke is looking an notice Lucy.

"Luce?!" natsu yell in surprise.

"Um... hi guys..." Lucy say while waving at them akwardy.

"What are you doing here?" asked Gray in a shock.

"um...well..."

"huh!? you guys know this dumb blond?" Sting say arrogantly while pointing at her with disgust.

"Sure, Luce may be a weirdo, but she is not dumb!" Natsu punch his face really hard.

"How dare you hit the great Sting eucliffe?!" Sting punch natsu and they start hitting each other.

"Im not a weirdo or a dumb blond!"

Loke hugs her from behind. "Just ignored them princess... Why don't you come to my room, so that I can make you feel good" He purrs in her ears making her shiver.

Gray pull loke away from Lucy. "Stop been a womanizer, loke!"

"Oi, Frosty! Stop trowing your stinky pants at me" Glare gajeel while holding Gray pants.

Gray looks down and curse, while letting go of Loke. "again...?Wend did it happened?"

"Disgusting" Say Rouge while closing his eyes.

"Can You fucking idiots just shut up!" Laxus send lightning to all of them, starting Lucy. "Im trying to sleep here!"

"Kya!" Lucy cover her ears and shut her eyes. She then falls to her knees, while her body trembles.

Natsu dodge the attack and came to Lucy side. "Laxus! what did you just do?" he then hugs her tightly. "Are you okay?"

Lucy shivers in his embrace and look at natsu with a scared look. "N-Natsu...That guy just now... Was cover in lighting!"

"She still doesn't have a clue of what we are! how dumb are you Blonde" Sting say with a smirk.

"Sting... shut up" Say rogue with his usual poker face.

"What do you mean by that? Natsu... Gray...What's going on here?" She look at both of them with a confuse look.

Natsu avoid her eyes "Well... you see... um..."

Gray kneel right in front of her "Lucy...We are not really humans"

"W-what?"

Jellal sigh "That man didn't tell you,huh?... Well... Allow me to tell you that we are vampires" He then show his fangs.

Lucy face pale "V-vampire?" She then look at Gray and Natsu "Don't tell me you two are vampires"

Natsu and Gray avoid meeting her eyes. This action made Lucy eyes wide open. She push herself away from Natsu embrace and stands up. Lucy back away from them and grab her luggage.

"This most be some kind of a sick joke... Vampire doesn't exist..." Lucy laugh nervously and looks at Jellal. "Yeah, that most be it... You bought those fake teeth so that you could scare me..." She then look at Laxus. "And that big guy most know how to make some special effect. That's the only explanation that he made himself get cover by lighting...He most be a genius to make himself like that."

Laxus open one of his eyes and look at Lucy with an amuse look. "Thanks for the compliment Blondie, but... We are not saying a joke. We are Vampires..."

Gajeel walks toward her and push her against the wall. Then he press his body against her. "Why don't i confirm you that we are vampires" He lift her head, exposing more her neck.

"W-what are you doing?" Lucy say panicking.

"This will hurt a little." Gajeel lean closer to her neck revealing his fangs.

"N-no!" Lucy shut her eyes tightly.

"Fire dragon iron fist!" Natsu punch gajeel right in the face sending him crash against a wall. Lucy eyes wide at seen his fist cover in fire. "What do you think you're doing to Lucy!" He yell angrily at Gajeel.

Gajeel stand up and smirk at him. "I was just showing Bunny girl, that vampire does exist... What's the harm in that, salamander?"

Natsu grip his fist tightly, but he then return his attention at Lucy. He froze wend he saw fear in her eyes. "...Luce..." He was about to hold her, but Lucy flinch wend his hand touch her face. He retrieve his hand quickly. "...!...Lucy?"

"You... every one of you... Are vampires..." She then hold her chest tightly. "Why did my Father hand me to you guys..." Hey eyes start to tear up. "Does Father want me dead?"

Natsu eyes wide. "W-what?"

"Listen here everyone..." Jellal say earning everyone attention. "I don't know what Jose wants with her, but she is staying here from now on"

"What!?" Yell Gray angrily.

"Hmm... So a human girl is gonna stay here?" Loke lick his lower lip. "That sound good."

"Basically she is our pray?" Gajeel sniff the air. "Her blood smell good.

"I can agree with you" Sting chuckles evilly while rogue just stare at Lucy with an unknown look.

Natsu growl at all of them. "Non of you are getting close to her."

Laxus raise one of his eye brown in amuse while he stare at both Natsu and Lucy. "This is gonna be interesting" He then close his eye and went into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy was standing in the middle of her new room. The walls and some furniture are painted in white while the decoration was a light pink. She walks toward her window and looks outside, an notice a garden fill with white and black rose. There was an old tree near her window and one of his branch was toching the window.

"Why did this happen to me?" She whisper while shutting the window with the pink curtains. "How could father gave me to family that is full of vampire?" she then falls to her knees. "and why didn't gray or natsu ever tell me that they were vampires?" She then look at the necklace that was hanging around her neck. "Mother... I-im scared..."

A knock was heard from outside the window. Lucy stand up, slowly open the curtains and her eyes wide at seen Natsu standing on the tree that was in front of her room.

"hey Luce, can I come in?" Natsu wave shyly at her.

Lucy bite her lips as she open her window. Natsu jump into the window and land right in front of her.

"Natsu... What do you want?" Lucy ask while looking at him suspiciously.

"I'm just came to tell you, that I'm sorry for not telling you that I am a vampire" Natsu looks down to his feet. "It just...I was scared that you would reject me, just like you did a while ago... I didn't want to lose you, Luce" Natsu looks up at her with a sad look. "You're to important to me, heck your even important to stripper"he gently holds both of her hands. "I just couldn't tell you, cause of the fear of losing my best friend"

Lucy mouth open sightly. She look at his eyes with a confuse look. "I'm sorry Natsu... But today hasn't been my day... And...I can't accept anything. I'm just scared of this changes..." She look down at their hands. "For you this might be normal, but for me it's something new... How could you expect me to accept that from now on, I'm gonna live with vampires? You vampires can suck my blood whenever you want. Heck you guys might kill me by doing that!"

Natsu looks at her with a hurt look. "I'm sorry that you have to go trough all this" He then lift her hand and place a gentle kiss on the back of it. "But I'll promise you this...I will do everything I can to keep you safe" He then look at her serious.

Lucy eyes wide, but then she send him a small smile. "Thanks Natsu..."

He send her, his heart warming smile "You can always count on me"

"oh wow, what a touching scene" Say sting who was laying on Lucy bed while smirking evilly at them. "Who knew that natsu-san could act like that"

Lucy hides behind Natsu while pointing at him. "How did you get in?"

Sting chuckles in amuse while lifting his body into a sitting position "I'm a vampire, we vampire have our own way of getting in without getting notice"

"Why are you here?" Natsu growl at him

"I just wanted to get to know this Blondie chick?Beside I'm not the only one curious, right Loke?" Sting say

Loke was sitting in the sofa, reading one of Lucy's story. "Wow, I didn't know you could write this good" he say without tearing his eyes away from the book.

Lucy blush madly and quickly took her story "W-who say you could read it?"

"but princess... It was so passionate, especially the part were they are having sex" Loke say while sending her his flirty smile. "Who knew you were that type of girl."

"Lucy kick!" She kick loke face hard.

Sting whistle "Nice kick, Blondie. Look how red his cheek is"

"Stop calling me, Blondie... Your blond too!" Lucy bark at him.

"Hmm...The girl got guts, I'll give you points for that" He then grab her neck, showing her against the wall. "But i most warned you... Next time you talk back at me,Sting Eucliffe, I will seriously hurt you" He send her a deadly glare.

"H-hai..."

"oi!" natsu pull sting away from Lucy. "Do that again to Luce and I will kill you"

Sting grin wide "Hmm! Why are you protecting this girl so much?"

"Cause she is my best friend!" Natsu push sting away from him, while his cheek turn slightly pink.

"I wonder about that" Loke whisper while fixing his glasses. "Well, princess... Next time we see each other, let's have some fun" He winks at her while grabbing Sting and Natsu. "We are gonna leave you alone, so that you can get use to your new room" Loke drag the boys with him to the hallway.

"Wait! i want to stay with Luce!" Natsu yell at Loke, but he ignore him.

"Bye bye, Hime-sama" Loke close the door of her room.

Lucy sigh with relieve. "That was weird..." She sits down on her bed. "hmm... this bed is kind of soft." she then lay down and close her eyes. "This bed is the best." Wend she open her eyes she scream. Lying on top of her was no other than Rogue. His face was 5 centimeters close to her face. "W-what are you doing?"

He didn't response to her question. He just lean closer to her neck and sniff it, making the poor girl shiver in panic. "Hmm... you surprisingly smell good." he then lick her neck making Lucy jump a little.

"Hey! Get off of me!" Lucy try to push him away, but he didn't move.

Rogue lift his head so that he was again in front of hers. "I feel sorry for you" He then remove himself from her.

Lucy blink twice and she quickly jump out of her bed. "You! what the hell was that for?!"

"Just seeing something...I'm rogue cheney" He then bow his head a little. "It was nice knowing you" He then walks out of her room.

She stared at the door for a minute until she react by wiping of the place where he lick her. "I really gonna get kill in a week...or maybe tonight"

-2 hour later-

Lucy was walking with caution in the hallways while looking around. "This place sure is big" She then open one of the door. "Okay... this is the living room or the waiting room?"

"Is the waiting room" Say someone from inside.

Lucy jump and look at her right and saw laxus laying on a sofa with his earphones on.

"Sorry to disturb you" She bow at him.

"Come here blondie" He say without opening his eyes.

Lucy growl a little. "It's not blondie, is lucy"

"I really don't care" He then open his left eye. "Take a sit"

Lucy slowly sit on a sofa across from him. Laxus lift himself into a sitting position.

"Um do you need something?"

His blue eyes looks directly at her. "Since I'm the oldest from all of my brothers, it is sadly my position to know who is staying at this mansion." He took of his earphones. "Now tell me Blondie, why are you here?"

Lucy scratch her cheek. "I honestly don't know, but I think that my Father wants me dead."

He stared at her blankly until he shock his head. "That can't be it... If you're here then you most be something really important to my uncle..."

"Well, do you have any idea of why am I here?" Lucy moves her head to the side in a confuse look.

"How should I know? If Jose brought you here, then you most be something very valuable" Laxus sigh while scratching his head. "How troublesome is this... I really don't want to do this" He then look to the door. "Hey Jellal, if your that curios... Then come in here"

Lucy look at the door and saw Jellal walking into the room. "This is a rare sight. You're actually acting like a older brother..."

Laxus roll his eyes. "Shut up...I'm really tired and I want to finish the role of an older brother. Now do you have any idea for why she is here?"

Jellal looks at Lucy and shook his head. "No idea, but something tells me that we are going to find it very soon"

"Um... Maybe it's because my father hates me" Lucy say in a tiny voice.

"If your situation was like that, then our uncle wouldn't have send you here... " Jellal say.

Laxus sigh "I'm at my limit...I'm going back to sleep." He lay down on the sofa and put on his earphones. "Wake me up, when you finally figure out the problem Fernandez"

Jellal look at him with disgust "And his back to been an irresponsible older brother..."

Lucy giggles at both of them. "You two are so funny... Why does he call you Fernandez?" Wend she look at the direction where jellal was, he was no longer there. "His gone..."

"Hey blondie, come here" Laxus open his eyes and looks at her.

"Huh?"

"Just come here blondie" Laxus say with a serious look.

Lucy stand up and walks slowly toward where he is laying. "Um, what do you want?"

Laxus grab her hand and pull her toward him, making her lose her balance. Lucy fall right on top of Laxus. Without wasting any moment, he wraps his arm around her body, making her blush madly.

"W-w-what a-a-are y-y-you d-d-doing?" Lucy say while trying to get out of his grip.

Laxus use his right hand to touch Lucy cheek. "Hmm... your skin is soft" He then sniff her chin making her tremble while blushing madly. "Nice smell you got there,blondie... I wonder how your blood taste like?" he whisper very slowly.

"Stop that!" Lucy scream in Laxus ear.

"Oi blondie! stop screaming in my ear, your going to make it bleed" Laxus frown at her. Then hold her chin firmly. "Honestly, why are you struggling so much? In the end your gonna like it as much as me" He press his lips against her.

Lucy eyes wide open, she try to push herself away but he hold her tightly. He then bites her lower lip with his fangs. Lucy flinch at that. She feels how her blood is been suck from her lower lip.

He pull himself away and lick the blood from her lip. "Wow... your blood is surprisingly good" he then moves her face up so that he can have a better access to her neck. "Lets see how your blood taste like over here" He press his fangs on her neck hard.

"ah! S-stop it!" she try to move, but wend she does the place where his fangs are planted start to hurt more.

"If you want to feel less pain then stop moving" He then moves to another place on her neck and bites it.

"ah!" She scream while her face start to go pink. "S-stop it"

"So good..." He then look at her face. "What a nice reaction you're having" Laxus then leans toward her ears and bite it hard.

"Arg!... help... me... somebody..." Lucy start to feel dizzy.

"How addicting is your blood" Laxus breaths heavy and bites the top of her left shoulder.

"Urg..." Lucy vision start to go blurry.

"oi! stay awake" Laxus smirk sadistically while leaning closer to her face. "Or this wont be fun for the both of us" He then kiss her on the lips while putting his tongue inside her mouth.

"ah!" Lucy face turn red while her mouth was been explore by his tongue _'This isn't suppose to be how my first kiss would be...'_ She feel his hand touch her ass. _'I don't want to this'_ her eyes start to watery. ' _Gray... Natsu...Anyone...Help me...'_

Her vision turn completely black. The last thing she heard was someone screaming her name in panic from far away.


	3. Chapter 3

Wend Lucy open her eyes she was laying in the garden of the mansion. She sit up and look at her surroundings.

"How did I get here?"

She then start hearing some kids laughter. Lucy raise herself up and head toward the direction of the laughter. Wend she got there her eyes wide open. She saw three kids and they look just like natsu, gray and loke. They were playing with some wooden stick.

"Do you surrender, stripper" little natsu say while pointing his wooden stick at gray.

Gray chuckles while raising a wooden stick "In your dream flame brains"

Loke looks at both of them innocently, than Lucy have to rob her eyes to confirm if it was true. "P-please... d-don't fight" he whimper making Lucy dizzy.

 _'Is that really loke? He look just to innocent. The one i meet not so long ago was a pervert'_

"Come on Loke, don't be such a cry baby" Natsu say while looking at loke annoy.

"Yeah! stop been so girly and come fight us" Gray say in a cool tone.

Loke eyes wide cutely "B-but mamma is not gonna like it"

"But what if she doesn't found out?" Natsu and Gray grin while loke look around frighten.

"N-no..." Loke shake his head quickly.

"whatever, i guess it just the two of us then" Gray say while turning his little gaze at natsu.

"Im all fire up!" Natsu eyes was on fire.

"Are you boys fighting?"

Natsu and Gray both froze. In front of them was standing a beautiful women with scarlet hair.

"Of course not mom" Natsu say while hugging Gray neck.

Gray fakes a smile "Yeah mom, we are just playing with my favorite brother"

The women grab both of their heads and smack it against each other. "Nice try boys, lie to me again and your both gonna experience hell once again."

"H-hai" The two boys cry.

"Mama" Loke hugs Erza leg. "Did you fix it?"

Erza looks down at Loke with a gentle smile. "Here it is" She gives him a weird looking doll.

"Nicholas!" he hug it tight

Lucy eyes wide. "It looks just like plue" she whisper to herself.

"Boys... your suppose to be studying, especially you Natsu. Since your the eldest of your brother." Erza say with a glare.

Natsu face drop. "But mama... I don't want to study"

"Let him have fun for once girl, Erza"

Lucy looks behind Erza and saw another beautiful women with black long hair.

Erza glare at her. "Your just saying that cause you want one of your boys to get chosen as the vampire king"

Minerva smirk at her. "You know me so well,but even if your boys study. Rogue or Sting is gonna be the one to become the vampire king" She looks behind her. "Right boys?"

Two young version of sting and rogue appear.

"Of course one of us is gonna be the vampire king. Cause we are the best" Sting yell while looking at Rogue. "Right bro?"

Rogue stares at Sting for a minute until he nod.

Minerva return her attention to Erza. "See... there's no way that they would lose."

Erza smirk while gray snores. "Think what you like, but neither of you're son aren't gonna win"

Lucy look at the scene all tense. _'I'm not sure what's going on, but this conversation is getting intense'._ Suddenly some walk right trow her, making her jump in fear. Wend she looks at the person she saw no other than Gajeel.

"You women are been so noisy" He say while walking toward them.

Gray, Natsu and Loke froze at the way he talks to their mother. On the other hand Sting look a little amuse while rogue had his usual poker face.

"What did you say boy?" Erza glare at the kid.

Gajeel look at Erza with an annoy look. "Just because your the strongest women vampire, doesn't mean that you can intimate me" He then turn to Minerva. "And for you, non of this morons are gonna become the next vampire king"

Minerva cross her arms. "So you're saying that you are gonna become the Vampire king?"

Gajeel snort "I wish, but the reality is since Laxus is the oldest of all of us and son of his favorite women Mom... He will have the honer"

Minerva glare at him. "Just because Mira is the favorite of him, it doesn't mean anything"

 _'I really can't follow this entire conversation...Much less, why am i seeing this?'_ Lucy looks around ' _and why is everything so bright?'_

Suddenly a servant walks toward them in a panic. "there you are Young Master Gajeel... Your mom is having a panic and wants you their"

Gajeel raise one of his eye browns. "Again... where are the other two?"

"jellal is already their while Laxus is nowhere to be found" The maid say while bowing her heads at the other women's. "Sorry to have disturb your conversation My ladies"

Minerva roll her eyes. "that's a little to late bitch"

Erza glare at Minerva, but looks back at the maid. "Is okay, wend Mira is on that condition is normal to act like that"

The maid smile at Erza and return her attention to Gajeel. "Go to your mother. I'll go look for Laxus."

"Hai" Gajeel scratch the back of his head. Suddenly everything froze except for Lucy.

Lucy blink a little "W-what?"

Suddenly Minerva head turn around and looks directly at Lucy. Wend their eyes made contact, Lucy heart start to beat rapidly. She hold her chest tight and falls to her knees.

"What's going on?" Lucy looks back at Minerva and saw her grinning evilly at her. "Urg... it hurts..." Lucy falls to the ground while her vision start to turn black. "W-wait... no... not again..." then everything turn completely black for her.

* * *

Lucy slowly open her eyes and saw everything first thing Lucy realize was that she was been held in bridal style. Whoever was holding her was not wearing a shirt. She slowly look up and saw gray. Lucy wanted to say that she could walk, but her eyes start to close she open her eyes again, she was laying on the bed of her room.

"Good, you're awake"

Lucy turn her head to the side and saw Gray sitting on a chair right beside her bed. "Gray..."

"Here...Drink this" Gray hand her glass of juice.

Lucy get's into a sitting position and grab the grass. "T-thank you" She then took a sip.

"How are you feeling?" he asked sounding a little worried.

"I feel dizzy..." She say while holding her head. "W-what happen to me?" she then remember the events she encounter with Laxus. "Oh...Laxus suck my blood..." she then hugs herself. "T-that... was a horrible situation"

Gray hugs her while putting her face against his shoulders. "I'm sorry you have to go trow that"

Lucy stay quiet for a while until a tear roll down her cheek "Gray... I was so scared" She put her arms around his naked body. "I though I was going to dye" She start to cry in his shoulders

Gray pull her closer to him. "It's okay, Lucy... Your safe now"


	4. Chapter 4

The next day

Lucy was laying in her bed, then she slowly open her eyes and look at the ceiling with an emotionless expression. "So this wasn't a dream at all..." she then touch her neck where laxus has bitten her,but she was surprise to not feel any bite mark at all. "eh?" she quickly get out of her bed and went to the mirror that was hanging on the door.

She then looks at the mirror and saw that her neck was normal. "How weird... I can't find any of the bite marks that he gave me... Well, at list I don't have to cover it"

"So you like to expose your body at us? How desperate are you?"

Lucy turn around and saw no other than Gajeel. "G-gajeel?" she then notice that she was only wearing a pink bra and panties. "Gya!" she try to cover her chest with her arms.

"oh! now you're embarrass? you're such a slut, bunny girl" Gajeel frown while scratching his neck. "but if you want to attract us with your body, then use black underwear and wear bikini"

A vein pop out of her forehead. "Lucy kick!" She kick him right in the face while making him crash to the floor. "Now get out of here!By the way I'm not a slut and it's Lucy, not bunny girl!"

Gajeel put his hand on the side of his cheeks and glare at her. "Did you just dare kick me?"

Suddenly Lucy anger turn into fear as she back away from him. "I-I-I... I'm sorry Gajeel..." _'shit... i forgot that he was a vampire'_

Gajeel stand up and punch Lucy stomach making her cry in agony. "Apologize doesn't work on me bunny girl" He push her down on the floor and press his body on top of hers.

"W-what a-are you doing?" Lucy asked in fear as she try to push him away.

"You're going to learn to not mess with me you slut" He then lift her face, so that her neck was expose to him. Gajeel leans his face to her neck and sniff it. "Hm... your blood smell delicious...Giji"

 _'Giji?'_ that was the last thing she heard until she feel his fang dig on her neck. "AH!" She could feel how her blood was getting suck by Gajeel. "Gahh! Stopp!"

Gajeel remove his fang from her neck, he lick his lover lips and smirk. "Not bad,buny girl" he then lick the blood that was getting of her neck. "Not bad at all...Gihi" he was about to bite her shoulder, until the doors of the room open wide.

Wend Lucy turn her head toward the door, she saw Jellal standing right beside the door. "Jellal?"

Jellal look at the both of them with discuss "Gajeel how can you do this inappropriate thing first thing in the morning?"

Gajeel makes a 'tch!' sound and start to stand up. "Nice way of ruining my breakfast, fernandez"

"whatever, go to your room and get ready or we will be late for school" Jellal said while sending a glare at Gajeel.

Gajeel makes another 'tch' sound and he start walking toward the door. He suddenly stop and looks down at Lucy, who was still to shock to move. "Will continue this another time,Bunny Girl...Gihi" he the walks out of the room.

Slowly Lucy sits down on the floor and look at Jellal "T-thank you for saving me..."

Jellal stared at her for a second until he chuckles a little. "I didn't save you... I'm just here to make sure that you weren't doing anything stupid. Now get change or you'll miss break fast" he then walks out of the room "by the way your also going to school" then he close the door.

Lucy look at the door and slowly put her hand on top of the bite mark. "Even so... you still save me..." she then lift herself off the floor and goes to her closet. "Now i need to cover the bite mark..."

-In the dinning room-

Lucy walks inside the room and saw all of the vampires already eating the break fast. She was wearing her school uniform while a pink scarf was place on her neck (to hide the bite mark.)

Natsu notice her and waves at her. "Oh Luce! I save you a sit right next to me"

Lucy slowly walks toward Natsu and sit in between him and Gray. Loke was sitting between Gray and Sting, Rouge was sitting right next to him, then it was gajeel, then Jellal and last but not lest Laxus who was sitting between Jellal and natsu.

"Good Morning Lucy" Gray say while sending her a smile.

Lucy turn toward his direction and smile "Good morning Gray"

Natsu notice her scarf "Oh! I like your scarf"

"only because it's the same color as your hair" Laxus say earning a couple of snickers from Gray, Sting, Gajeel and Loke.

"How girly of you, pinky" Sting say.

Natsu glare at them "My hair is not pink! its salmon"

"What's the difference salamander?" asked gajeel.

"My hair is a dark pink" Natsu say serious.

"So you admit that it's pink, flame brain?" Gray said.

"Shut up, ice princess!"

"What the hell did you just called me Hot head?"

"Pop sickles"

"fireballl"

"Stripper"

"dense idiot"

While they keep insulting each other, Lucy start eating her food and her eyes wide. "Delicious" she whisper to herself.

"Glad you like it, Lucy" Rouge said, he was across from her.

"Did you cook it?" Lucy ask him, the only response she got was a blush from his cheek. "You're an excellent cook!" this made him turn more red.

"Oi, stupid blond! stop making a move on my bro!" Sting yell at her.

Lucy face turn red. "Idiot! I wasn't making a move! and it's lucy! L.U.C.Y. not blondie, beside your blond too!"

"Oh please... mine is light blond, while your hair is more blond." Sting said with a smirk.

"News flash its still blond!" Lucy bark at him.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Gajeel yell making the room silence.

Laxus stood up and start walking away with his earphones on. "So noisy..."

Jellal looks at the clock and claps his hands. "Break fast is over, it's time to go to school"

"hai!" everyone said while standing up, except for Lucy.

"Wait! i haven't finish my breakfast" Lucy say while looking at everyone in panic.

"That's what you get for been so slow, Bunny girl" Gajeel said with a smirk on his faces.

Lucy send him a glare. "And who's fault is that?"

Gajeel stop walking and looks at her with amusement "Not me, that's for sure... Gihi" he then continues to walk away.

"now, now hime" Loke put his hand on her shoulders. "Do you want me to help you eat?"

Lucy looks at him with discuss "No thanks... I'm not hungry anymore" she start to walk away from the room.

Loke stared at her in shock... "hm... she sure is not like most of the girls i have meet." He then grin evilly. "How I'm going to enjoy breaking her"


	5. Chapter 5

On their way to school, inside the limousine, Lucy was sited between Gray and Loke. She glance at her right an saw Rogue resting his green face on the door frame of the car, while Sting was laying his back against Rouge's body while covering his mouth with his left hand. Natsu falls from his sit and was already K.O. on the floor. Gray waist no time in resting both his feet on top of Natsu stomach.

Lucy shyly glance her eyes to her left an saw Laxus and Gajeel extremely quiet on their sits, but she notice that both of them have their faces were has green as Rogue and Sting. She then moves her gaze at Loke who sat between Her and Jellal. Loke was fixing his tie, while Jellal was reading a book called The Red Queen.

Lucy then look down at her lap ' _The 8 of them are brothers,but they don't look alike at all. The only thing that shows that they are brothers is their motion sickness. Except for Gray, Loke and Jellal who don't have that problem'_ She then glance at all of them _'Why are they so quiet? Do they don't get along? They aren't talking to each other at all...'_ she then looks at Gray and Natsu. ' _Those two always fight wend their together, but that's their own way to express how much they care for each others, but what about the others?'_ She then look's back at the others.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Loke who put his arms around her shoulders, he pulls Lucy closer to his body. She look at his face with wide eyes. "Loke?"

"You look deep in thoughts,hime. What's one you're mind?" Loke looks down at her while smirking seductively at her.

"Stop looking at me like that" She try to push him away, but it fail "And stop calling me 'hime', I have a name and it's Lucy"

Loke chuckles at her reaction, he then pulls her closer to him. "Even in your situation, you sure talk back at me" with his free hand he lift her head, exposing her white neck. "You really are interesting" Loke leans his lips closer to her neck.

Jellal shut his book and pull loke away from her. "Loke... We have talk about this many times." He puts his book on his lap and fix his glasses. "Don't act like that in front of people, do it on a place were nobody is around"

Loke fix his jacket and look at Jellal. "Your no fun Jellal..."

Gray glare at his brother, while pulling Lucy closer to him. "Loke stop flirting with Lucy"

"G-gray your shirt" Lucy push herself away from his chest.

Gray looks down and curse "Wend did that happen?" He looks around and saw his shirt lying on sting lap. "There it is" He picks up his shirt.

Sting tries to glare at Gray, but it turn into a frown "Stripper, stop trowing your clothes at me. It's disgusting"

"At list I don't have motions sickness that makes me look pathetic and weak like you" Gray smirk coolly at him.

Sting growls at him. "Prepare yourself wend I get out of this car. Cause me,Sting Eucliffe is going to kick your ass"

"I would like to see you try" Gray smirk grow wider.

"Shut up" Gajeel glare at both of them "You're voices are making me sick"

"I think that's the motion sickness" Loke said while looking at him amuse.

Gajeel glare dangerously at Loke "I'm not talking to you, womanizer"

"how bothersome" Laxus said while raising the volume of his earphone.

"That reminds me" Jellal takes out something from his backpack. "Lucy, I bought you this to drink." he trow it at her.

Lucy catch it and look at the object. "eh?"

"It's 100% cranberry juice, it's the best cure for people who has weak blood" Jellal said while fixing again his glasses.

"Oh!" Lucy bow her head a little "Thank you very much Jellal"

"Don't thank me. You must understand that you are already our pray, I'm only giving you this, just to make sure you don't die so quickly" Jellal glance at her, making Lucy jump from fear. "So please, drink your juice daily"

Lucy gasp while looking at him with horror. She then hold her necklace tightly. ' _Mama... I think I'm going to join you soon in heaven'_ She then start trembling.

 _"_ Lucy?! Oi Fernandez, stop saying such thing to her" Gray yell at Fernandez. He then wrap his arms around her body and pull Lucy closer to his chest.

Rouge stared quietly at Lucy until he chuckles lightly while keeping his usual poker face. "Her teeth are shattering and her weak body is trembling... That's what happens wend mortals are afraid... It's funny to watch her like that... I wish I had brought Frosh with me, so that she can see how fear looks like"

"creepy..." Loke said while looking at Rouge. "You really have a weird personality Rouge"

* * *

-At their school-

"Finally! I'm out of that hell!" Natsu yell while stretching his arms and legs.

"You can say that again" Sting said happily while walking away from the limousine.

"agreed" Gajeel said, earning he nod of Laxus and Rouge.

"amateur" Gray whisper to himself while looking at his brothers with a disappoint look.

"they look just like little kids" Loke said while smirking to himself.

"I heard that!" Natsu yell at them.

Sting then looks at Gray. "Oi tripper! I still have to kick your ass"

Gray grin at him "Oh please, I'm the one who's gonna end up kicking your ass"

"Gray, Sting... Don't cause trouble in the school" Jellal said with a sigh.

Lucy look at all of them surprise. ' _If they are vampire, how come they are standing here happily under the sun?'_

"I know what you're thinking blondie" Lucy jump and saw that it was just Laxus. "Even though we are vampire, we can still resist the daylight. But it's only for a couple of minutes"

"we have to go quickly to the building or else we might turn into ashes soon." Rouge continue Laxus speech.

"Oh..." was the only thing she said.

"Girl" Jellal calls her. "Just because your in school, it doesn't mean you can escape from us. Oh... Don't tell anyone about you're situation, if you don't want to see them hurt"

Lucy gulp while nodding at him. "Hai..." She watch how all of them walks inside the school. "How come i didn't notice that they study here?"

"Lu-chan!" Levy tackles her into a hug. "Good Morning, Lu-chan"

Lucy turn around and hugs Levy back. "Good morning, Levy-chan"

"Why are you just standing here?" Levy ask while pulling herself away from Lucy.

Lucy fakes a laugh "I was just admiring the view of the school"

Levy laugh at her. "You're so weird Lu-chan"

"I am not! I am perfectly normal" Lucy glare at her.

"Whatever you say Lu-chan, but we better hurry. Or else we will be late for class"

"Right! Let's go" They walk together to the school.

* * *

-in the middle of the third class-

The teacher was teaching the class about photosynthesis. Half of the student was listening to the discussion while the other half were off in their own little world.

Lucy was one of the students that wasn't listening to the teacher. She was looking outside the window with a emotionless expression. Lucy was currently thinking about the events that has happen to her recently.

 _'How could my Father send me to a house full of vampire? What did I ever do to him? Wait a minute... How did my father knew those vampires in the first place? I have been going to all Fathers business and I have never once found out (or notice) any vampire. How did my father know Jose? more importantly... Who the hell is this Jose?!'_

Lucy look toward were Gray and Natsu were sited ' _What is Jose to them? cause jellal have called him father, while laxus called him uncle... or was it the other way around? anyway! For what I can see Jose is the key to all this situation. Wend I get back to the mansion, the first thing I'm gonna do is find out about who is Jose'_ Lucy the raise her fist and nod to herself. _'The second thing I'm gonna do is to find out what he wants to do with me'  
_

"Natsu dragnel and Gray fullbuster! stop fighting in the middle of the class!" the teacher yell at the say boys, who were trowing their pencil at each other.

After hearing the teacher called their names, her eyes wide open _'Wait a moment... If they are brothers, how come they have different last name?'_ She then smack her palm on her face. _'What's going on with their family?_ she then frown _'So many question running down in my mind...'_

Levy poke Lucy back, earning the blond attention "Lu-chan, are you okay?" she whisper to her blond friend, without getting catch up by the teacher

Lucy turn her body around "Yeah, I'm fine... I was just think of my new story"

"Really?" Levy eyes wide open "I'm so excited to read your next story. What it's going to be about?"

"I think it's going to be about vampires" Lucy looks o the side

Levy eyes her weirdly "vampire? but don't you hate story's like that cause it reminds you of twilight?"

"Twilight would have been awesome if Bella and Edward didn't exist" Lucy look back at her blue friend.

"Then what would twilight been without them? Better yet, who would be the protagonist?" levy ask with a confuse look.

Lucy smirk at her "Imagine if the story was about charlie swain."

"Is he bella father?"

"Yes, he is the best dad ever. Anyway, the story would be about how he happens to find out that his best friend is a werewolf, and the town doctor that he trust over years is a vampire?"

Levy light up "Oh! and then they join force to stop the vampires that are killing innocent people!"

"exactly!" Lucy give her a thumbs up

"Then what would happen to Bella and Edward?"

"that easy, Bella could stay in Arizona with her mother while Edward would get kill by Bella Father"

Levy smirk at her "You have a pretty good imagination my dear friend."

"Well Thank you my dear friend"

Suddenly they were interrupted by the teacher who stands right beside them. "Miss Heartfilia and Miss Mcgarden. Care to tell me and your classmate of what are you girls talking about in the middle of the class?"

They say girls stay silent while looking at the teacher with a poker face until they said in unison "We're talking about Twilight"


End file.
